A Secret Love
by Goun
Summary: A little Legolas-Isildur-Fanfic... If I find free time, I will continue writing it!
1. Part One

[Part One]  
  
He should never have left his father and his borther alone.  
  
Isildur rode along a road which was covered with stones. He tried to find a reason why he had left his family in that danger. Well, it had been the wish of his father that his eldest son should leave for Rivendell, where a council was set to decide about the Last Alliance between Elves and Man. Originally it had been the idea of the elves, but elves and man decided to hold a meeting to see if everybody agreed with this idea. Now they all went to Rivendell, and Elendil had commanded his son to represent the race of Man there.  
  
Isildur rose his head and closed his eyes. Elendil was needed in Gondor, he was responsible for the defence of Arnor and Gondor. He trusted his eldest son more than the younger and so Isildur was sent alone. Although the Heir had to suffer from the usual strains and difficulties of such a long journey, he was happy at first.  
  
But after the Nazgûl had appeared and had haunted him, he began to think about Gondor and its future. He came to the conclusion that he should never have left Elendil and his brother. Although he was just a single man, he could have changed the course of history.  
  
He began to ride faster. Although this journey had been very strenous, he didn't allow himself or his horse a break, he feared the Nazgûl and the Great Lidless Eye.  
  
Isildur looked round: He was surrounded by green plains, on the horizon he could see moutains disappearing in the dust. But also here, where the land was peaceful and quiet, he could feel the presence of the Dark Shadow.  
  
Sauron had enlarged his power. Isildur shivered and tried to think of something else. Yet his fear remained in his heart, he felt as if Sauron stood behing him and watched every breath Isildur took.  
  
Isildur tried to concentrate on the road in front of him. Rivendell was not far away, and there he would be save. Mountains appeared on both sides of the road and the air smelled fresh and cold. The road got lost and Isildur saw a small path in front of him.  
  
The Heir stopped and looked behind him. No person stood there, he was alone. Then Isildur road along this path.  
  
After a while he crossed a river and entered the world of the Elves. The trees were golden and everything seemed peacefully.  
  
After the next bend Isildur stopped in surprise:  
  
Elves moved slowly around, a river passed the beautiful houses, leaves of great trees fell to the ground and the air was full of voices. Isildur was sure that he had found Imladris and he rode down to search for Elrond.  
  
[End of Part One]  
  
Just a try, this is only the short beginning of a fanfic. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, my native language is German…. If I find the time, I'll continue this fic, yet first please r&r! 


	2. Part Two

[Part Two]  
  
On his way down Isildur felt like dreaming. This beauty could never be real. Yet he had no time to admire the landscape, an elf camte towards his horse and after a few words, he took it away to feed it.  
  
Meanwhile Isildur reached the bottom of long stairs which were twisted around a tree. He began to climb the stairs and finally he reached the end of it.  
  
He looked around and was able to see many other elves. They were running around and no one cared about him.  
  
Isildur sighed and crossed many paths in order to find Elrond's house.  
  
Arrriving there he was told that Elrond would return within two hours and so the son of Elendil decided to wait at the river.  
  
He went down again and sat down at the bank of the river. Isildur stared at the cold water and tried not to think about his father and his brother.  
  
But his thoughts turned to the family he had left alone in Gondor and Isildur looked away as he thought about what would happen if he failed. Suddenly he saw a new face in the water and turned round.  
  
"Would you mind me sitting down here?"  
  
Isildur shook his head, surprised that such a beautiful elf wanted to sit down next to him.  
  
The elf sat down and looked at Isildur's profile. Although he didn't talk, Isildur blushed under the look of the elf and turned away.  
  
The elf smiled and Isildur got angry about himself. This was just an elf, not a beautiful young lady of Gondor!  
  
The elf interrupted his thoughts as he asked him:  
  
"So, what are you doing in here?"  
  
Isildur did not answer. He knew that this was not polite, but why should he? This was just oen elf among hundreds and he was not guilty to give a response.  
  
The elf looked to the water and stared down there. Meanwhile Isildur had the time to look at the elf. He had long legs, thin long arms, a perfect body, long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He just looked like all the other elves, and Isildur did not understand why he had blushed.  
  
He heard a voice and the elf stood up. He looked one last time down at Isildur and smiled. Without saying a word he turned round and left Isildur alone.  
  
The son of Elendil shook his head and sighed. Then he also stood up and walked slowly to Elrond's house. He met an elf there who led him to a closed room with chairs put in a circle. The elf let him alone and Isildur took a seat. Shortly afterwards the other participants of the coucil arrived and at last Elrond entered the room.  
  
[End of Part Two]  
  
Writing is really difficult when you are on holidays in Italy and you have no dictionary… But I hope it is not that bad, please don't sue me! Next chapter will take some time, please be patient! 


End file.
